Ruby Rose vs Star Butterfly
Who are you rooting for? Ruby Star Description RWBY VS Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. Which of these friendly, fierce, monster fighting women will win? Who will die or just end up as friends? Interlude Wiz: Heroines have been around forever and have always been able to save the world multiple times. Boomstick: Then again sometimes they tend to get overshadowed by the heroes. Wiz: Today we have Ruby Rose the former student of Beacon Academy. Boomstick: And Star Butterfly the princess of Mewni. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Ruby Rose Wiz: Ruby Rose the student of Beacon Academy who has trained to become a huntress for most of her life. Boomstick: Well I mean she used to be a student there but it kinda blew up. Wiz: I guess, but when she was training at Signal Academy she highly surpassed her peers. She also got to go into Beacon two years earlier due to her abilities. Boomstick: Kinda like how I got out of High School two years earlier, nah just kidding if that happened would I have this job? No! Wiz: Her semblance is speed where she can go very very fast almost like teleporting. But she can get tired after using it too much and sometimes forgets to use it. Boomstick: Her main weapon is the Crescent Rose which she actually made herself. Jaune: Wait, you made that!? Wiz: She has been shown to be able to slice through grimm and trees with a single slice. Boomstick: Well who gives a shit about it until it turns into a frickin' high caliber sniper rifle AND it can shoot when it's in scythe form anyway! Wiz: She's also pretty strong because the Crescent Rose is ridiculously big and she is still able to lift it. Boomstick: Her scythe is also able to shoot electricity and fire when using dust, hmmm I wonder what would happen if I put dust in my guns? Wiz: She also uses it to propel herself up or use it to stop her from falling. Boomstick: She has been a badass all throughout the series for example she has defeated many, many grimm by herself for a day. Wiz: However most of her victories have come from help from her teammates like the time she decapitated the nevermore, and sometimes she runs up walls/cliffs but that is with help from Weiss. Boomstick: She also one time during a food fight ran and stopped in front of a wall and the force of the wind blew a crater into it! Meaning she can be very fast. Wiz: She also has Silver Eyes which was able to freeze an enormous Grimm and crippled Cinder when she had the Fall Maiden's power. However she only used this once and it was because (SPOILER ALERT) Pyrhaa died at that moment. We don't know the full potential of the Silver Eyes and when she can use it. Boomstick: She's also pretty shit at hand-to-hand combat she can barely land a punch. Wiz: She does have her aura but it can where down overtime meaning she isn't invincible but she can take attacks for a while, after that however... Boomstick: She's pretty much fucked. Wiz: Other than that she is a very skilled fighter but sometimes can be naive and airheaded. Ruby: I don't care what you say! We WILL stop them, and I WILL stop you! BET ON THAT! Star Butterfly Wiz: Star Butterfly the princess of Mewni, trained since she was very young to become the strongest princess ever. Boomstick: Well she tried to at least but she kinda sucked at it so her parents sent her to earth. Wiz: When Star got her wand she was pretty bad at using it but overtime she started using it correctly. The wand is also said to be able to destroy a universe but she hasn't been shown to use it to it's absolute full potential. Boomstick: Hey if I had a wand like that imagine all the things I could do! I could make a beer appear out of no where! Wiz: Star is also pretty fast because she was as fast as Marco who was able to catch Hekapoo who can move around a planet in about 4 seconds. Boomstick: Damn that's pretty quick if only I could be that fast to get a beer! Wiz: Stop with the beer jokes! Anyway her main weapon is her wand which is able to, like we said before destroy a universe. The closest she was able to do this was when she broke out of Toffee's cage which he said was indestructible, and with some set up Star was able to destroy it. Boomstick: Excuse me Wiz i'm gonna get a beer. Wiz: Uh ok. With her wand she is able to summon things, and use a variety of spells. She also uses Dimensional Scissors which allows her to go to other universes. Boomstick: Like a beer universe?! Wiz: What is it with you and beer today!? Boomstick: I was thirsty. She is also pretty badass and can turn her wand into a mace to attack enemies with. Wiz: After going through Mewberty she got wings which were able to fly her over a giant hole when she was on a bicycle. Boomstick: Who needs to go through Mewberty when you can get wings from Red Bull? Wiz: The way she uses her wand is she says something pretty random like rainbow blast and it will just come out of the wand. In this fight however, we will only use spells she has used in the show. Boomstick: She is able to fight off giant monsters with or without her wand like when she defeated three monsters without her wand and learned how to snap peoples necks when she was a toddler and they think kids are violent because of Video Games. Wiz: Her wand was also able to knock down a tower at St. Olga's Reform School and was able to set an entire castle on fire. Boomstick: And while she can be kind of reckless at times she can get serious when fighting in a battle. Wiz: She can be a little hyperactive and does not understand other worlds other than Mewni. She also doesn't take out her enemies very quickly and doesn't know the full potential of her wand. Star Butterfly: I'm a magical princess from another dimension! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! Star Butterfly is laying down bored wanting something to do. Then suddenly she gets a call from her mom on her mirror phone thing. Queen Butterfly (Star's mom): Star! Quick something terrible has happened! Star gets up excitedly and runs to the mirror. Star: What's going on? Queen Butterfly: There is a dimension called Remnant and it is being attacked by creatures called Grimm. Star: Hmm they look interesting but i've defeated many of monsters before so it shouldn't be that bad! Queen Butterfly: Ok but please be careful. Star: Don't worry Mom i'll be fine! Star hung up before her Mom could say anything else. Then she got out her Dimensional Scissors and got to Remnant. She ended up in a forest. Star: Hmm I wonder where those Grimm things are? Star walks through the forest a little bit and ends up at Beacon Academy and sees it overrun with Grimm. Star: Oh there they are! Man there is a lot of them this may take a while! Star runs and goes to start fighting the Grimm but Star sees a something run past her but she couldn't make out what it was until the figure stopped and it appeared to be a person. Star: Who are you? Ruby: I am Ruby Rose and you need to run these Grimm are too dangerous. Star: Aw come on today has been so boring! I want to fight them! See watch! Star blasts one of the Grimm with a random spell which does some damage but mostly makes the monster angry. Ruby: Oh no! Come on we have to get out of here! Star: Oh alright. They run away from the school and get away from the Grimm safely. Ruby: Wow that was close, so uh what's your name. Star: My name is Star Butterfly and I am a magical princess from Mewni. Ruby: (Laughs) What kind of name is Mewni. Star: Whatever so those monsters back there didn't look THAT tough why didn't we just fight them. Ruby: I told you they are dangerous! Star: Just watch. Star runs over to the school again and casts a spell. Star: Mega Narwhal Blast! Star summons a bunch of narwhals that do hurt some of the Grimm but also destroys part of Beacon Academy. Ruby: Oh my gosh what have you done! Star ignores this because she is having fun killing the Grimm. Star: Mega Starfish Tsu- Ruby pushes Star over to stop her from using the spell. Star: Hey! Cupcake Blast! The Cupcake Blast hits Ruby but her aura protects her from it. Ruby: OK NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT! Star gets up and gets into a fighting stance. Ruby gets out her Crescent Rose and gets into a fighting stance. FIGHT! Star runs and shoots a rainbow fist punch at Ruby knocking her down but Ruby quickly gets up and uses her semblance to get right in front of Star. Ruby is about to slice Star but Star uses the Bunny Rabbit Blast to propel herself in the air. Ruby then turns her Crescent Rose into rifle mode and starts trying to shoot Star. Star is still in the air and tries to dodge the bullets. She is able to and lands on the ground safely. Ruby is still shooting Star but Star is running around to not get hit by a bullet. Star as she is running to dodge the bullets, shoots a Supersonic Leech Bomb spell and it hits Ruby. The leeches explode but Ruby's aura is able to protect her she then transforms her weapon back into scythe form. Ruby then pretty much teleports to where Star is and is about to slice her but Star uses a Dagger Heart Blast and knocks Ruby back. Star then uses the Radiant Rainbow Bridge spell and makes a bridge so she can get to higher ground. Star shoots a random rock and uses the Porcupine Beast Transformation spell on it to turn it into a giant six legged porcupine. Star gets on the animal and rides it up the bridge. Star shoots a Narwhal Blast down at Ruby but Ruby uses her semblance to dodge it. Star then shoots a Honeybee Tornado Swarm and the bees attack Ruby. The bees don't do much since Ruby has her aura. Ruby runs normally (without the semblance) up the rainbow bridge to catch up to Star. She then tries to slice at Star with her Crescent Rose but Star turns her wand into mace mode to block it. Star then knocks Ruby off the bridge with the mace. As Ruby is falling she shoots bullets down which helps her fall safely. Star stops the animal and shoots a Glowworm Blast and they explode on impact and Ruby gets knocked over. Star uses the Bunny Rabbit Blast to propel her and the porcupine off of the rainbow bridge. Then after she lands she rides the porcupine towards Ruby and turns her wand back into mace mode. Star tries to hit Ruby with the mace but Ruby blocks it with her Crescent Rose then she uses her semblance to run away and she turns her weapon into rifle mode. Ruby uses electricity dust and loads it as ammo and shoots at the porcupine Star is riding on. The porcupine is getting electrocuted as it gets hit and it gets killed. Star: Oh no! Ruby shoots more at Star and Star tries to dodge them but gets hit and gets electrocuted and hurt. Star is able to endure it and shoots a Mega Starfish Tsunami but as the wave goes towards her Ruby shoots down (with regular bullets) and propels herself up to avoid the attack. Ruby then thrusts forward in the air and prepares to strike down with her scythe towards Star. Star runs out of the way and Ruby lands safely next to her. Star quickly turns her wand into mace mode and swings at Ruby. Ruby gets hit but her aura is still intact but is wearing down a bit. Ruby swings at Star and Star blocks with her mace but the Crescent Rose overpowers this time and Star gets a cut in her chest and screams. Star is starting to bleed but she blasts Ruby with a Cupcake Blast and Ruby's aura is starting to run out but it is still there. Ruby goes to slice at Star again but Star shoots a Bunny Rabbit Blast to dodge it. Ruby waits for Star to land and runs up to where Star lands. Ruby is about to slice Star. Star: Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!!! A giant explosion happens and Ruby's aura completely runs out. Ruby gets back up and sprints towards Star and slices Star's chest before she can do anything leaving a gash in her chest. Star is still alive but she gets knocked over from this. Star starts bleeding out a bit and is laying down unable to get up. Ruby walks back over and turns her scythe back into rifle mode. Ruby looks away and shoots Star in the head finishing her off. KO! Ruby looks in shock at what she had done. Then Yang finds her. Yang: Woah what happened here?! Ruby: Sh-she damaged the school! I had to! Yang walks over and picks up Star's wand. Yang: Hmm this could come in handy. Can I keep it? Ruby: Uh I guess. Results Boomstick: Now that is what I call a battle! Wiz: Yes, surprisingly this fight wasn't very close. Ruby and her aura was pretty much the reason Ruby was able to survive pretty much everything Star had. Also Star may have had the experience advantage because of how she learned how to snap people's necks when she was a toddler. Boomstick: Yeah, but if you don't have anything useful to protect yourself you don't have much of a chance. Wiz: Star hasn't really been shown to have any durability spells or feats so Star wouldn't be able to survive for very long. Ruby however has been shown to survive for long periods of time because of her aura. Ruby also had the speed advantage with her semblance. Boomstick: She also had the strength advantage because she one time pretty much carried a giant monster up a cliff while also holding her giant weapon! Wiz: Speaking of her weapon, Star might have had more of an arsenal with her wand but again she didn't have much to protect herself from the enormous Crescent Rose. Boomstick: Looks like Star became red as roses! Wiz: The winner is Ruby Rose. Alternate Ending Star: Mega Starfish Tsu- Ruby pushes Star over to stop her from using the spell. Star: Hey! Cupcake Bl- Ruby: Wait! Don't shoot! Since you wanted to fight the Grimm so much how about we just work together we need all the help we can get, after all! Star: Oh ok! That's a much better idea than fighting to the death! Let's do it! Ruby helps Star up and they run towards the school to fight the Grimm. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs SVTFOE' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles